Little Demon
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: While Starfire is away the Titan guys get stuck taking care of a little demon thanks to one of Jinx's hexes. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

This is one of the first Teen Titan fan fictions I wrote. I found it saved on a disk when I was starting work on a sequel to another story I wrote before. I thought this story was funny-it gave me a good laugh on a day that I was feeling rather down and depressed. I hope you will find it fun and enjoyable. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. This story was written long before season 5 of the cartoon.

Little Demon

It's nighttime in Jump City and the Titans are wrapping up a battle with Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth without the help of Starfire who is currently away visiting her home planet. Being down a member made the battle harder for the Titans because the villains took advantage of Starfire's absence and threw everything they had at the teen heroes. The guys keep an eye on the captured Gizmo and Mammoth while they wait for the police to show up and take them to jail-Raven searches for Jinx who has so far avoided being caught.

Jinx watches from her hiding spot as Raven gets farther and farther away from her teammates. Jinx has a new hex she can't wait to try out and she thinks Raven will make the perfect target. Once Raven is far enough away so Jinx can complete her hex without interference from the others-she leaves her hiding place and leaps behind the dark sorceress. Raven turns around quickly with her communicator in hand ready to contact the others-but before she can speak she's hit by a blast of pink energy from Jinx. Raven drops her communicator as she falls to her knees. She feels strange as she looks up to see the smirking Jinx towering over her. For some strange reason it looks to Raven like Jinx is somehow getting taller. The last thing Raven sees before everything goes dark is Jinx running off at the sound of police sirens.


	2. Chapter 1 Edited

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Little Demon

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy watch as the police take Gizmo and Mammoth away. Robin takes out his communicator. "Raven this is Robin-have you found Jinx yet?" Robin waits for an answer but one doesn't come.

"Maybe she's fighting Jinx and she can't answer." Cyborg suggests as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Or maybe she's in trouble-I don't hear anything close by that sounds like fighting."

"She would have contacted us if something was wrong, B. B."

Robin puts away his communicator. "Can you trace her location, Cyborg?"

Cyborg presses a few buttons on his arm and brings up Raven's tracking signal. "The signals coming from behind those buildings across the street."

"Lets go." Cyborg and Beast Boy follow Robin to the location across the street.

Robin glances around the immediate area. "I don't see her anywhere. Cyborg are you sure this is where she is?"

"If she isn't here she must have lost her tracking device. This is definitely where it's coming from."

"Aaah…guys you might want to see this." Cyborg and Robin walk over to Beast Boy who steps aside to reveal Raven's clothes in a pile with her communicator lying beside them.

Robin looks around again clearly confused. "If Raven's clothes are here then were is she?" Suddenly the pile of clothes shifts and the guys jump back startled.

Cyborg continues to back up more than a little scared. "Man! What was that!"

Beast Boy pushes Robin closer to the pie of clothes. "Why don't you go find out?"

"Why me?"

"Because…you're the leader."

As the pile of clothes moves again-Robin cautiously makes his way over to them. He eases back the cape to reveal a distinct lump down inside the leotard. Carefully he pulls down the leotard to find a pale skinned baby with distinct violet eyes and a red gemstone in the middle of its forehead looking up at him. Cyborg and Beast Boy step up behind robin.

"Dude is that Raven?" Beast Boy is answered by a nearby empty discarded soda can levitate up from the ground and hitting him in the head. "OW!"

Baby Raven seems to be making laughing noises as Beast Boy. Beast Boy has to duck as several more light weight objects come flying at him.

Cyborg laughs at Beast Boy. "Man you asked for it."

"It wouldn't be so funny if she did that to you."

"You know Raven is actually pretty cute as baby."

"Now you're going to get it Cy. Raven hates to be called cute." Beast Boy ducks waiting for soemthing to hit Cyborg but nothing does. "Hey, why isn't she throwing stuff at you?"

Cyborg kneals down beside baby Raven. "You wouldn't throw things at you're big brother Cy-now would you?"

"That's so not fair."

"You're just jealous because she likes me better." Cyborg turns to Robin. "So…what are we going to do?"

"We go back to the tower and find out what happened and how to fix it."

Beast Boy rubs his sore head. "I am not changing any diapers."

Robin picks up baby Raven and wraps the leotard around her. Cyborg picks up the rest of Raven's things as they head back to where the t-car is parked. Jinx stands there smirking in the shadows as she watches them all walk away with baby Raven.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Little Demon

At the tower the guys have taken Raven to the infirmary. Cyborg is in the middle of running some tests on her to try to figure out what happened. Through it all she just lays on the exam table sleeping.

"Your wasting your time Cyborg we all know Jinx was behind this."

Robin looks over the test results Cyborg has so far. "For once I think Beast Boy is right."

"I've been right on more than one occasion."

"So what do we do-go find Jinx and make her reverse whatever she did to Raven?" Cyborg puts the scanning equipment up.

"Yeah like that will work-she'll just do the same thing to the rest of us."

"Now is not the time to be a smart-eleck B. B."

"Oh sure when I do it-it's being smart eleck--but Raven always gets away with it."

"When Raven does it-it's called sarcasm Beast Boy-there's a difference." Robin puts down the print outs he was looking over. "I doubt Jinx is going to show herself anytime soon but Beast Boy is right if we go after her we're only putting ourselves at risk. Right now we have to worry about taking care of Raven until Jinx shows herself."

Beast Boy leans back against the wall and crosses his arms across his chest. "Like I said before I'm not changing any diapers."

Robin glares at Beast Boy for a moment before turning to look at Cyborg. "Keep an eye on Raven. I'll get a disguise and go out to get diapers and whatever else we need to take care of her."

"What do you need a disguise for man?"

"There are plenty of villains out there that would try to kidnap Raven and use her against us if they found out. Aside from that just imagine what the press would say if they got word of any one of us shopping for baby supplies."

As soon as Robin leaves the room Cyborg and Beast Boy turn around to find Raven gone.

"Uh oh."

Cyborg begins to panic. "Where did she go?"

Beast Boy searches in the floor around the exam table. "Did she fall?"

Cyborg scans the room with his sensors. "Oh man I can't find Raven anywhere in here!"

"Dude she's a baby she was just here a second ago-she has to still be around here somewhere."

"Well she's not here now." Cyborg grabs Beast Boy and pulls him out of the room. "Come on Robin gave us a job to do-we've got find Raven before he gets back."

Cyborg and Beast Boy begin a frantic search for their now infant teammate.

---------------------------------------

By the time Robin returns Cyborg and Beast Boy have their hands full with Raven-they can't turn their backs on her for a second or she disappears on them. They're watching her intently while Robin sorts through all the stuff he brought back. He separates out the bottles and formula from the diapers and second hand clothes, baby books, and a playpen he borrowed.

Cyborg picks up Raven and takes her over to Robin. "Do you think you got enough?"

"Let's hope so?"

"I thought you were going out in disguise."

"I did...I changed as soon as I got back."

"I guess we better get her dressed now."

Beast Boy looks through all the clothes as Robin and Cyborg focus on getting Raven diapered. "You should've gotten something in pink just to annoy her."

Robin picks up one of the outfits to dress Raven in. "She may be a baby now-but after what she did to you, I'm not that brave. There's no telling what will happen when she gets upset."

Beast Boy walks back over to the sofa and plops down. "I wish Starfire was here-she would be happy to take care of Raven until we get her back to normal."

Cyborg places the now diapered and dressed Raven in Beast Boy's arms. "We'll just have to do the best we can." Cyborg and Robin get to work setting up the playpen.

"Umm...guys I don't like the way she's looking at me. She looks like she's planning something."

"She's a baby B. B. how's she supposed to plan anything?"

"I'm telling you she's up to something."

Robin looks up from setting up the playpen. "You're just scared of her Beast Boy."

"You would be too if she were giving you that look." As soon as Robin and Cyborg have finished with the playpen Beast Boy lays Raven down in it. "There now please stop looking at me like that."

Baby Raven suddenly starts to cry as Beast Boy backs away.

"I told you she was up to something."

"I think you hurt her feelings Grass Stain."

Robin tries to calm Raven down but it isn't working-her crying is only getting worse and the more she cries the more things start to fly around the room. "Is something wrong with her Cyborg?"

Cyborg ducks when the remote flies past him as he scans Raven. "No she's totally healthy."

Beast Boy holds his hand over his ears. "Then what's wrong with her?"

Robin and Cyborg turn to the baby books and flipping through them frantically. Robin looks up from a book only briefly to address Beast Boy. "Try to calm her down."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Beast Boy sighs as he dives to the floor to avoid the toaster. An idea comes to him though-he turns into a kitten. When that doesn't work he turns into a puppy. Raven just starts to cry harder though. "It isn't working."

Suddenly Raven stops crying all the guys turn to see Silkie giving her a bottle.

Cyborg scratches the human half of his head. "Since when does Silkie know how to make bottles of formula?"

The guys watch as Raven finishes the bottle. As soon as she's done Silkie pushes over one of the baby books to a page on burping.

Cyborg backs away. "I don't want to hurt her…one of you guys better do it."

Robin looks over at Beast Boy. "I went out to get all the stuff."

Beast Boy studies the book for a minute. "At least it's not changing diapers." He picks up Raven and places her against his shoulder and begins patting her on the back. When Raven finally burps she spits up on him. "I told you she was up to something."

Raven falls asleep as Beast Boy lays her down in the playpen.

Cyborg turns to Robin. "Where did you get all that stuff this time of night?"

"I got what I could from the store-the rest I borrowed from an old friend."

"An old friend?"

"Bat girl she retired from crime fighting. She has a family now…they just moved here recently."1

----------------------------------------------

By the time the guys are ready to go to bed Raven wakes up and starts to cry again.

Beast Boy sniffs the air. "I'm not changing any diapers."

Between Robin and Cyborg they finally get Raven's diaper changed and get her redressed but she refuses to go back to sleep. They try to get her to take another bottle thinking that will make her sleep but she won't take it.

Finally Cyborg picks her up carries her around. He sings to her softly as Robin and Beast Boy stare at him. He finally looks up when he lays the now sleeping Raven down. "What?" Cyborg settles down on the sofa with Robin and Beast Boy.

To tired to go up to their rooms they fall asleep where they are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. I have no idea what happened to Batgirl or even how old she is. I just made that up in this story to explain where Robin got all the stuff.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Little Demon

The next morning the guys wake up to find Raven gone.

Beast Boy rubs his eyes as he wakes up. He looks around wondering why it's so bright to find he's in the main room instead of his bedroom. As he wonders what he's doing here he sees the playpen an empty playpen with no trace of Raven. "Uh-oh"

Robin stretches as he wakes up. "What do you mean uh-oh?"

Cyborg checks the level of his power cell. "I could use a recharge." Cyborg looks up from the readout on his arm to the empty playpen. "Aww man she did it again."

Robin jumps up from the sofa. "Split up and search the tower...this place isn't baby proof there's no telling what she could get into."

The guys begin a frantic search of the tower that lasts a good portion of the morning. The guys finally meet in front of the only room they haven't searched yet.

"Dude, do you really think she's in there? It's Starfire's room--it's all pink and Raven hates pink."

"She has to be in there we've checked everywhere else." Cyborg and Beast Boy stand behind Robin as he opens the door to Starfire's room.

Cyborg finally spots Raven cuddled up with Silkie in his bed. "Now that's cute."

"I don't care if it makes her mad later-we've got to get a picture of that." Beast Boy runs off to get a camera.

Robin turns to Cyborg. "Do you think she followed Silkie up here?"

"You can't turn your back on her for a second or she's gone. She kept doing that to B. B. and me after you left last night." Cyborg pauses for a moment thinking over all that's happened. "Do you think Raven is being mean to Beast Boy on purpose now because he used to irritate her all the time?"

"It's possible I guess-but she didn't remember us when her father turned her into a child. She told me that everything I was telling her seemed like some sort of dream rather than being real."

Beast Boy comes back and quietly sneaks into Starfire's room with a camera. He slowly creeps up on the sleeping Raven and snaps a picture. Raven wakes up soon after-the camera levitates out Beast Boy's hands and smacks him in the head causing him to fall on his butt. As he falls Raven sees Starfire's Mumbo Jumbo clock with the rabbit in its hat that Beast Boy was standing in front of before. The sight of it upsets her and she disappears into a mini-portal.

Cyborg stares at where Raven used to be in shock. "So that's how she does it."

Beast Boy rubs his head. "I feel sorry for Raven's mother. We've only been at this for a day--just imagine everything her mother had to go through before Raven learned to control her powers."

Robin turns to leave. "Lets go find her."

The guys search the tower again. By noon they end up in front of Raven's room. They open the door to find her trying to levitate in front of her bookshelf. She makes it halfway up but as she tries to reach out for something else with her powers she falls. Robin makes a dive for Raven and manages to catch her just in time.

Cyborg scans her to make sure she isn't hurt. "That was close."

Robin gets up from the floor still holding Raven in his arms. "Too close. We need a way to keep track of her."

Beast Boy stays close to the door he doesn't want to get anywhere near Raven's mirror-he remembers what happened the last time he did that and he has no desire to be pulled into Raven's mind while she's a baby. "Yeah-especially if she makes it out of the tower with her powers."

Raven tries reaching out for something on the bookshelf again with her powers but she only succeeds in making several books tumble to the floor.

Cyborg spots a stuffed animal in the form of a raven that looks a lot like the ones he and Beast Boy saw in her mind. He picks it up the toy and holds it in front of her. "Is this what you wanted?"

Raven coos happily as she grabs at the toy bird with her tiny little hands. The toy is almost bigger than her but she manages to hold onto it.

Beast Boy snaps more pictures of her from the doorway.

"I think I have an idea on how to keep track of Raven-but I have to recharge first."

Robin-still carrying Raven and Beast Boy follow Cyborg to his room. While Cyborg recharges he begins tinkering with some old parts lying around on his desk. By the time Cyborg is done recharging he holds up a tracking device. "Now if she gets away we'll know where she is." Cyborg pins the device on Raven's diaper and makes sure he's picking up a signal."

Raven promptly shows her appreciation by giving the guys a reason to change her diaper.

Cyborg takes Raven from Robin and carries her down to the main room where all the baby stuff was left and changes her diaper and dresses her in different clothes. He gives her a bottle while Robin and Beast Boy prepare something for what would be breakfast for them-if it wasn't almost two 'o'clock in the afternoon.

After he's eaten Robin takes Raven from Cyborg and burps her.

Beast Boy looks up from his tofu dish. "Raven throws stuff at me and spits up on me--Why isn't she doing that to the two of you?

Cyborg looks up as he sits down to eat. "Maybe she just likes to pick on you."

"But why me?"

"You're green how can she not focus on you?"

"And you're half metal. Why doesn't she pick on you too?"

"Maybe she's just paying you back for all the times you bothered her when she told you to leave her alone."


	5. Chapter 4 Edited

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Little Demon

Several days later Raven is still a baby and for the first time since it happened there is trouble. The alarm has upset her. Robin dodges flying objects while trying to calm her down as Cyborg and Beast Boy rush into see what the trouble is.

Cyborg reads over the report. "There's a break in at the prison."

Beast Boy steps around all the stuff littering the floor the guys gave up on cleaning up after Raven's outbursts when she got upset several times yesterday. "Break in? I thought the bad guys want to break out."

Robin places Raven in the playpen. "It's probably someone trying to break out some friends."

Cyborg looks up from the report. "You think its Jinx trying to break out the Mammoth and Gizmo?"

"Exactly."

"What are we waiting for then-lets go make her turn Raven back to normal." Beast Boy rushes toward the door with Cyborg right behind him.

"We can't leave Raven here by herself."

Cyborg stops and turns back toward Robin. "And it's too dangerous to take her with us."

Beast Boy nervously walks back over to Cyborg. "So...who stays here?"

Cyborg picks up three toothpicks from a holder turned over on the counter after Raven's last outburst and breaks one in half. He then holds the two normal ones and one of the shortened halves in one hand for Robin and Beast Boy to draw from. "Whoever gets the short stick stays."

First Robin draws one of the toothpicks and reveals it to be a long one.

Beast Boy then starts to draw one of the two remaining toothpicks but at the last second draws the other one. To his horror he comes up with the short toothpick. "How about a do-over?"

"There's no time Beast Boy. Lets go, Cyborg."

Robin and Cyborg rush out of the room leaving Beast Boy alone with Raven.

Beast Boy just stands there staring at the doorway for a few moments before he turns his attention to Raven. "So…I guess it's just us for awhile." He rifles through some of the mess until he finds the video game controllers. He holds one of them in front of Raven. "I don't suppose you want to play video games do you?"

Raven gazes at the controller for a few moments before she starts chewing on it.

"I didn't think so." Beast Boy tosses the controllers onto the sofa. "I guess that means you don't want to hear any jokes either." Beast Boy watches as Raven just stares up at him. "No, offense but you're more fun as a dark and creepy teenager. I never thought I would say this but I miss all those death glares and sarcastic insults you threw at me." Beast Boy looks around OPS as he tries to think of something to do. At a loss for ideas he looks back down at Raven. "So…sine there's nothing else to do…how about a nap?" Beast Boy morphs into a kitten and lies down outside of the playpen. Beast Boy is just about to nod off to sleep when he feels pain in his tail. He looks over to see Raven yanking it. Beast Boy morphs back to normal. "Oh so you do want to play, huh?" Beast Boy turns back into a kitten and runs around to the other side of the playpen. Raven crawls over to him and grabs at his tail again. Beast Boy quickly darts away moving back to the other side. He's glad that he's at least found someway to make Raven happy until the others get back. He's startled from his thoughts as Raven grabs his tail again. Beast Boy pulls away from her and darts back over to the other side.

* * *

By the time Robin and Cyborg return OPS is an even bigger mess than it was before they left. Beast Boy is hiding behind the sofa from a crying Raven.

Cyborg rushes over to Raven and picks her up.

Robin looks from Raven to Beast Boy. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. We were playing and everything was fine until she got tired. I stopped playing so she could sleep but she started crying and throwing stuff at me."

Robin sighs as he makes his way to the sofa. "You should realize by now she can't control her powers when she gets upset, Beast Boy."

"I get that. What I don't get is why she started throwing stuff at me in the first place." Beast Boy finally stands up as objects stop flying around the room.

Cyborg watches as Raven almost falls asleep but tries to stay awake. "I think she's just cranky because it's nap time and she doesn't want to go to sleep."

Beast Boy hops over the sofa and takes a seat "So...was it Jinx?"

"Yeah." Robin sifts through some stuff at his feet looking for the remote.

"So how do we change Raven back?"

Robin picks up the game controllers after finding the remote eyeing the soggy one that he hands to Beast Boy. "We don't."

"What do you mean we don't?"

"It will wear off...eventually."

"Eventually? How long is that? I can't take much more of this."

* * *

By the fifth night the guys are exhausted. The baby clothes are all dirty and they have run out of diapers. Going to the store this late at night is too much of an effort so the guys wrap Raven up in one of Robin's old t-shirts. Raven just crawls around OPS playing with Silkie until she finally falls asleep. Robin picks her up and puts her in the playpen before collapsing on the sofa with Cyborg and Beast Boy. OPS is an bigger mess than ever but the guys are too tired to care as they drift of to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the formatting errors in the this chapter. I didn't realize that had happened until it was already posted. I've fixed them now and I also fixed some of the text that was missing before. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Author Note: I just got a job so I thought I would celebrate by posting the ending to my story. That and the fact that this is my last chance to do so because I won't be able to come the public library and use the internet very often anymore. So here is the final chapter I hope you enjoy it.rlm

* * *

Little Demon 

Early the next morning Starfire returns. She freezes in the doorway as she sees the mess in OPS. "What has happened here?"

Beast Boy jumps up from the sofa. "Star! Thank goodness you're back!"

Starfire looks around the room taking in the full extent of the mess. "Where is Raven? I cannot believe that she would allow such a mess to be made."

Cyborg stands up and turns toward Starfire. "Allow it? Raven made it."

Robin gets up from the sofa and stretches. "You won't believe what happened while you were away."

Beast Boy turns back toward the playpen. "Yeah, you have to come see this...uh oh."

Robin quickly turns to Beast Boy. "What is it now?"

Beast Boy holds up the tracking device that's been left lying in the playpen. "She's gone."

Cyborg takes the tracking device from Beast Boy. "Not again."

Robin heads for the nearest doorway. "Come on we've got to find her."

Starfire walks over to the guys carefully stepping over the mess. "Find who?"

"Raven."

"Why would Raven be in the play place of infants, Robin?"

"There's no time to explain. Let's go."

After a frantic search throughout the tower the Titans finally gather in front of Raven's room. Starfire stands behind the guys still puzzled by the morning's events as they open the door to Raven's room. The Titans find Raven now back to normal lying on her bed asleep. The guy's t-shirt she is wearing looks like a gown on her short frame.

Cyborg breathes a sigh of relief. "She's finally back to normal now."

"It's about time." Beast Boy quickly backs out of Raven's room before she awakens and directs her anger toward them all for being in her room.

Starfire pushes the guys back toward OPS as they leave Raven's room. "You may explain what has happened while you clean up the mess that has been made."

"It's not our fault the place is a mess." Beast Boy tries to get away from Starfire but she grabs his retreating form and pushes him forward with Robin and Cyborg.

* * *

When Raven finally awakens the last thing she can remember is seeing Jinx standing over her. Now she finds herself in her room dressed in one of the guys t-shirts and she smells like baby powder. She gets up and makes her way to OPS to find out what happened. The guys look up from their cleaning as she enters the room. 

Raven leans against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why did I wake up in my room wearing only a t-shirt?"

Cyborg places the toaster on the counter. "You don't remember?"

"If I remembered then I wouldn't have to ask."

Robin sets up the toppled coffee table. "What's the last thing you do remember?"

"Looking for Jinx...something happened and the last thing I saw was her standing over me."

"That was five days ago." Beast Boy ties the top of a sack of trash together.

Raven runs her hand through her hair, which she notices for the first time, has once again grown down to her waist. She looks at her longer hair not sure what to make of it. "I was out for five days?"

"Not exactly." Cyborg scratches his head unsure how to even begin explaining what happened. "You see it was...you were--."

"--Wait I've got pictures that will explain everything." Beast Boy takes the picture from his pocket and hands them to Raven.

Raven looks at the pictures of a baby that looks very much like her. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Robin walks over to join Cyborg and Beast Boy. "No. Jinx really turned you into a baby."

"How can someone as reserved as you act like such a monster as a baby?" Beast Boy ducks from the attack he's sure is going to come from Raven. He slowly looks up when nothing happens to see Raven smirking.

"I was a little demon."

Cyborg and Robin break out in laughter as they realize what Raven is talking about.

Beast Boy just stands there looking dumbfounded. "What's so funny about that?"

Raven just rolls her eyes at Beast Boy's lack of understanding. She looks around at the mess in OPS and with a flick of her wrist her powers quickly finish the rest of the cleaning. Cyborg and Robin are still laughing as she turns around and walks back to her room.

Beast Boy turns to the guys. "I don't get it what's so funny?"

With the cleaning done Robin and Cyborg go over to the sofa, sit down and pick up the video game controllers.

"Dudes-that's not fair! Tell me what was so funny already."

* * *

I updated this story before posting it with references to season 4 of the cartoon. That explains some remarks Robin made to Cyborg in a previous chapter and the thing with Raven's hair growing longer when she turns back to normal. It happened in the cartoon when she turned from a kid back into a teenager so I thought it would make sense for me to put that into the story.

I realize now that there were some formatting errors in the previous chapter. I was unaware of that at the time I posted it. I'm sorry if that made following the story difficult. I will get that corrected as soon as possible.

I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it and that it made you laugh.


End file.
